


Don't Let Me Go

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: Oikawa's departure from Japan looms over the two of you, leaving you in knots as you resign to let your relationship slip away. ( request from tumblr )
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Don't Let Me Go

Saying goodbye was tremendously hard. 

Letting go of the one you love so that they may grow was quite possibly the hardest thing you’ve had to do in the twenty-two years of your life. But you knew by begging him to stay you’d be handing him a death sentence. Because that was the kind of man Oikawa was. If you told him to stay he would because he could never stand to see you sad, not if he could help it. He needed this, to find that spark that would have him truly love volleyball once more.

You couldn’t live with yourself if you denied the man you loved so deeply the chance to reclaim such an important aspect of his life.

Letting the cool night breeze wash over you the breath you had been holding for so long passed your lips. The stars twinkled so brightly in the sky, each constellation gazed upon more beautiful than the last. But the threat of tomorrow loomed over the two of you. Neither one of you wanted to speak on it, lest the night turn tear-filled and your last memories together became marred with sadness.

Rising from the soft picnic blanket that covered the ground you wrapped your arms around Oikawa’s torso, head resting on his shoulder. You giggled at the way he muttered under his breath as he pressed his eye against the telescope. He was so determined to find the Ursa Major to show you since the night called for clear skies. That evening you shared a meal together at the park where you had officially begun dating, the sun slipping further from the two of you. Tomorrow he’d leave for South America and so you had one last night to hold him close, to tell him all the things you were too scared to say before.

“Why don’t you take a break,” you murmur into his shoulder, “You’ve been at this for half an hour and I don’t want you to strain your eyes.”

When he turned to face you there was a visible mark surrounding his eye, the skin irritated. Taking his face in your hands you frowned, your thumb tracing the mark. 

Oikawa pouted, “I’ve almost got it I swear!” he clenched his fists in annoyance, “I knew I shouldn’t let those first years get their hands on my baby.”

He shook his head at the memory. He swore up and down that there was something off about his telescope but he just couldn’t place his finger on it. Grabbing his hands you pulled him away from the telescope and back onto the blanket. Your gaze drop to your lap as you both settled comfortably beside one another.

“Can we talk?” you ask, nerves creeping up the back of your neck, “There’s something I need to say.”

He bit his lip, hands trembling in yours, “Of course my love, you can tell me anything.”

Shutting your eyes you searched for the right words to say. Oikawa was the first man you had ever dated and the first person that you ever truly loved. You wanted him to know exactly how you felt because sometimes he let his own insecurities surround him, clouding his sight. Taking a deep breath you brought his hands up to your lips, your warm breath heating up his chilled skin. You wished you could stay right here forever, just you, him, and the stars that shined so brightly.

“I love you.”

He smiled, eyes searching yours as eagerly scooted closer, “I love you too!”

How could you do this? Could you even do this?

“But you’re going to be leaving for a long time, while I stay here to study and I don’t-”

“No,” he cuts, shaking his head,” No, you’re not going to break up with me, not today.”

You blink back at him. Was your poker face that week? Or was he just able to read you like an open book after years of knowing you? Wetting your lips you sighed. It wasn’t fair for you to hold him back when these next few years should be filled with nothing but adventure. Resting your head against his, you suppressed the cry that threatened to slip out. All you wanted was for him to be happy, to be filled with nothing but passion.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Oikawa wraps his arms around you, “I’m sorry if I misread the situation.”

Shaking your head you let out a pathetic laugh, “No you’re fine Tōru,” you tried to ignore the way he held you tighter as you forced yourself to tell him the truth, “I thought you’d be held back if we stayed together, but I think I was just scared that we’d grow apart.”

“Look at me.”

He took your face in his hands, those pretty brown eyes you could spend hours getting lost in locking onto yours. You couldn’t bear to see him so torn up because of you.

“You have me until every last star in the galaxy dies, you have me.” He said, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, “I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He cradles your head against his chest, a chaste kiss falling upon the crown of your head. You felt so safe there in his arms. Though the future was uncertain at least you had him and this memory to hold close to your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this check out my [Tumblr !](https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com) for other things I've been working on!!


End file.
